1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the field of surgical instruments. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved osteotomy guide and retraction device to be used during the performance of bunionectomies to provide a self-supporting instrument that does not require independent fastening means to the surgical site. It is also directed to a method of use of the device.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been estimated that 170,000 bunionectomies are performed annually in the United States. The chevron osteotomy, in which two linear incisions are made through the head of the metatarsal, with the two incisions intersecting to form a v-shaped acute angle between the incisions, is one of the most commonly performed bunionectomy procedures, widely used by orthopedic and podiatric surgeons.
Osteotomy guides, in general, are utilized in order to improve the accuracy and reproducibility of orthopedic procedures. This is accomplished by guiding the surgeon's hand during the creation of osteotomies with a surgical saw. This technique is much like industrial processes where a template is used when cutting wood or metal. Various orientations are integrated into the guides for specific procedures. Current trends in orthopedics favor such devices as a method of reducing variation in technique. The superior osteotomies created by  these devices result in enhanced bone healing and more predictable results. They are particularly valuable in reconstructive and joint replacement procedures.
There are various styles of osteotomy guides known in the art. These typically are planar and constructed of a metal material, and have formed into them two or more slots, usually describing a chevron cut. These guides are placed against and secured to the metatarsal in the appropriate position, then a surgical saw blade is passed through the slots and into and through the bone, forming the desired incisions. While this has proven to be a simple yet effective means for accurately performing an osteotomy, these guides suffer the deficiency of requiring additional instruments to secure them to the surgical site. The most common means for securing these devices is by use of Kirschner wires, or “K-wires”. The K-wires are inserted through small apertures formed in the osteotomy guide and embedded into the underlying bone.
In addition to needing further instruments to secure prior art osteotomy guides to the bone, the surgeon also typically employs a number of retractors to move soft tissues away from the surgical site. This often leads to bunionectomies requiring not only a surgeon but also a first assistant, to manipulate the retractors.
From the foregoing, it is evident that there is a need for an improved osteotomy guide device to be used during the performance of bunionectomies, where such a device is self-supporting at the surgical site and further provides retraction capabilities, thereby reducing the number of independent instruments required to perform the procedure and eliminating the need for surgical assistants. 
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an improved osteotomy guide device to be used during the performance of bunionectomies.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved osteotomy guide device which is self-supporting at the surgical site without need of additional independent fastening devices.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved osteotomy guide device which provides retraction capabilities.
It is yet a still further objective of the present invention to provide an improved osteotomy guide device which simplifies bunionectomy procedures.
It is yet a still further objective of the present invention to provide a method of using the improved osteotomy guide device of the present invention in a bunionectomy procedure.
Other objectives of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows. 